It has become commonplace in many states, municipalities, and jurisdictions to equip public service vehicles, such as police cars, with computers and cell phones. For example, in the case of a police car, a computer may be provided on a stand or docking station mounted in the front seat area of the vehicle. The computer is typically provided with a display and a keyboard, or other input device, and is positioned so as to be readily accessible to the driver. Such computers are used to communicate information to an officer via the display, and to allow the officer to request information from remote sources. For example, police officers can search records relating to automotive vehicle registrations and license numbers, readily access directions and online street maps, enter information regarding traffic citations, and perform other tasks that are important, if not essential, in the performance of their duties.
In the case of cell phones, they typically have a display and a keyboard or touch screen capability for receiving and sending information. With many of today's devices, the officer can communicate via voice, e-mail and text-massaging, browse the Internet, access and update personal organizer information, and access and interact with many other functions and applications (e.g. app's). The use of these features may or may not be in the course of performing their professional duty.
While the ready availability and access to a computer and cell phone is of great benefit to mobile police officers and other public service workers, there can be risks associated with the use of such technology. If the driver of a vehicle equipped with a computer, or cell phone, or both, attempts to enter or request information via the device while driving the vehicle, a dangerous situation may be created. Such instances of “distracted driving” have been known to cause officer-involved vehicle accidents. Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods of operating electronic communication devices inside a vehicle so as to prevent or minimize the risks associated with the use of such devices, particularly as those risks relate to the use of input devices, such as keyboards and touch screens, and cell phones.
The present disclosure is directed to apparatus and methods for selectively disabling and enabling electronic devices (e.g., a keyboard, touch screen, and cell phones) and/or restricting functionality of a vehicle-mounted computer in predetermined circumstances.
In certain embodiments, the computers (or other functionality) are selectively disabled or restricted when the vehicle is in motion. Other aspects of the computer's operation are unaffected. In the case of cell phones, all functionality could be disabled in some embodiments. For example, in such embodiments the display device will continue to function and provide current updates of information. The computer's processor and memory elements will continue to function so as to process and store information received on an ongoing basis. However, when the vehicle is in motion (i.e., when the driver is operating the vehicle), the keyboard, touch screen and/or other selected input devices are selectively disabled and cannot be used by the driver to enter information into the computer. In some cases, certain software functionality could be restricted or “locked-out” while the vehicle is in motion and the input devices could remain fully functional.
In one embodiment, (described in additional detail below), a detector mechanism is provided to determine when the gear shift lever of the vehicle is in the “Park” position. When the gear shift lever is in the “Park” position, the selected input devices on the computer are enabled for use by the vehicle driver. However, when the vehicle gear shift lever is taken out of the Park position, the selected input devices are disabled and may no longer be used.
Other methods or mechanisms for detecting that the vehicle is in motion may be used. For example, radar or some other motion detector may be fitted in the vehicle to detect vehicle motion which, in turn, causes the selective disabling/restriction of electronic devices. Motion of the vehicle may also be detected by monitoring a change in GPS (global positioning satellite) coordinates of the vehicle. A number of different types of proximity switches, limit switches, and similar devices may also be used to detect the fact that the vehicle is being operated by the driver, or that other conditions exist which merit selectively disabling the input devices or restricting functionality.
In some embodiments, the use of on-board vehicle diagnostic data, such as an assembly line diagnostic link (“ALDL”) connector, could be used to determine when the vehicle is in motion. The use of the on-board vehicle diagnostic system information through the ALDL connector is a preferred method for controlling electronic devices, especially where the disabling of the cell phone is desired concurrent with the control of the vehicle's computer's functionality.
Provisions may also be made for bypassing or defeating the system to allow the input devices to be enabled under certain conditions, including possible emergency conditions. For example, a vehicle accident or mechanical malfunction may prevent a vehicle from being shifted into park, yet leave the computer able to function normally. In such an instance, the system described below can be readily overcome by an officer or other authorized personnel to allow full access to and use of the computer.
In some embodiments, police cars or other public service vehicles can be fitted with an apparatus embodying the concepts of the present disclosure without modifications to the electrical or mechanical systems of the vehicle. This substantially reduces or prevents the possibility that such apparatus may reduce the reliability of, or otherwise compromise, normal vehicle operation. However, while this aspect of the disclosure is advantageous and preferred, it is possible that indicators generated by the vehicle's mechanical and/or electrical systems could be used in embodiments of the subject system and method. It is also possible that original equipment manufacturers could specifically incorporate this capability into the vehicle at the time of manufacture. In either event, such embodiments would be considered to fall within the scope and spirit of the present disclosure.
Additional embodiments, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention.